Jesmon
|-|Jesmon= Jesmon exceeded the perfection shining from the crystal in SaviorHackmon's chest, assumed its ultimate form, and acquired the title of a "Royal Knight", the highest rank of Network Security. It is endowed with the ability to sense the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World, and is the first of any of the Royal Knights to come running. It is said that rather than acting independently, it makes a coordinated response with nearby Digimon and the Sistermons, and its operation as a team relies on the others, which is rare even for the Royal Knights, because it doesn't have overconfidence in itself. Jesmon is the thirteenth Digimon considered suitable as a Royal Knight, tempered well by the frequent, rigorous trials of Gankoomon, who noticed the makings of one in the Rookie Digimon "Hackmon" it encountered. Because its "OS Generics" leaves its physical abilities unbound by the laws of the Digital World, Jesmon can overpower any enemy without taking a single scratch. Jesmon's name is an acronym of Justice", "Edge" and "Swordsman". Watanabe Kenji noted how the name's pronunciation gave a similar vibe to Jesus the central figure of Christianity. |-|Jesmon X= The X-Antibody has transformed it into a form further specializing in offense, and turned the armor covering its body into blades. The multiple blades it has newly equipped are all capable of independent movement, giving Jesmon the attack power to one-sidedly overwhelm the opponent in single combat. Not only that, its three programs "Atho", "René", and "Por" have all awakened and fused into a single Tactical Arms unit, giving rise to a new battle style that is aimed at all directions, not leaving a single spot untouched. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Jesmon | Jesmon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Data-Type Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Virus Buster Digimon Powers and Abilities: Jesmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Martial Arts (Specializes in close combat and speed), Fire Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Blade Mastery, Flight, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can summon "Atho", "René", and "Por"), Can remove Status Effect Inducement (Weakness and Resistance inversion), Self Reality Warping, Power Nullification and Information Manipulation via OS Generics, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Law Manipulation (OS Generics allows him to become unbound by the laws of the Digital World) and Absolute Zero. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified greatly, Empathic Manipulation (Destroyed the will to fight of all the Digimon in the Old Digital World), Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Royal Knights, Gankoomon said that Jesmon has a potential to be greater than himself but that Jesmon still needs to perfect that power) | Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than its base form) | High Complex Multiverse level (Should be comparable with Omegamon and Alphamon, who both could aid in fighting Yggdrasil Avatars) Speed: Immeasurable (Capable of matching Demon Lord class enemies, who are natives to the Dark Area, a world in which time does not exist. Comparable to other knights). Likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (On par with Sleipmon, who could keep pace with UlforceVeedramon) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights), likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights), likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Presumably on par with the other Royal Knights. Comparable to Alphamon, who took casual hits from Chronomon and survived) | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least extended melee range with swords, much farther with the use of Atho, Por, and Rene, Planetary with Projectiles Standard Equipment: The five swords that cover his arms and make up his legs and the tip of his tail. Atho, Por, and Rene, three fiery Digimon created by Jesmon as part of its training who serve as his retainers and assist him in combat as both sword and shield. | Tactical Arms Unit and Seibaken. Intelligence: Jesmon is battle-hardened and was trained to the limits of its capability in mind, body, and spirit by Gankoomon. He is a master swordsman who was capable of taking on Ultimate-level digimon in his Rookie form, Hackmon, and is noted to be mature and well-versed in coordinating with his fellow Digimon, a trait that is lacking even amongst the Royal Knights. He is well aware of his limits and is noted to lack overconfidence, a trait shared by many of his peers amongst the Royal Knights. Atho, Por, and Rene are capable of following advanced instructions despite their young age and are skilled in combat, defending their master when necessary, seeking targets when asked, and rescuing Digimon in need. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Jesmon * Judgment of the Blade: Jesmon carves the opponent to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed. * Schwertgeist: Uses an omnidirectional counter technique alongside "Atho", "René", and "Por" that meets every enemy attack with their nine blades. * OS Generics: Jesmon is able to use a form of Reality Warping targeted at himself, unhinging himself from the laws of the Digital World (which are mainly the laws of physics and reincarnation), placing him in a state akin to the indestructible walls or invisible boundaries in a video game. Unless one is able to perform feats outside of the laws of physics (i.e. Reality Warping or being an entire dimensional tier above) he becomes utterly impossible to harm since it is a physical law that he can't be harmed. On the opposite end of things, he is able to set his damage output to "100% of the target's health" to fell a target in a single blow. * Weltgeist: Nullifies all received damage and then counterattacks when receiving physical or magic attacks. * Fif Slash: Cuts the opponent to pieces with its sturdy claws. * Teen Ram: Rotates its tail like a drill and thrusts it into the opponent. * Baby Flame: Spews flaming breath from its mouth which can be used as a diversion. * Heal: Heals himself with a green aura. * Battle Sense: Grants a 50% boost in AP once he gets near death. * Rage: Skewers through the enemy from a flying kick posture with the blades on its feet. * Meteor Flame: Rapid-fires fire shots from its mouth like a machine gun, burning the enemy to cinders. * Trident Saber: Assaults the enemy with the three red blades equipped to its tail and arms, relentlessly cleaving them apart whether they're swathed in Chrome Digizoid or not. Jesmon X *'Tekken Danzai:' Pummels the opponent with an iron fist by shooting out its Tactical Arms. *'Schwert Flügel:' Fires off the swords and continuously slashes at the opponent with its two great-swords. *'Kyuukyoku Senjin Seibaken:' Pulls out its Ultimate-War-Blade Seibaken from the Digicore in its chest, then destroys the fighting spirit of any opponent it cuts. Key: Jesmon | Jesmon X-Antibody | Jesmon (Cyber Sleuth) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dragons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Guardians Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Purification Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 1